Part to Play
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Set at the end of KH 358/2 days, after Roxas has left, Axel seeks out Naminé and requests she makes him forget. She reminds him though that they all have a part to play. - continues from their past as Lea and Ven


Hi all – I've been wanting to do a kingdom hearts fic for Axel and Roxas for AGES!

This fic is set after Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days but before Kingdom hearts 2. It mentions a little about Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep –

_**SPOLIERS**_

I just wanted to warn you. There isn't much.

This is an Axel x Roxas fic – please enjoy. The story line varies slightly from the games – but this is my own creation – I don't own the characters or places though...

Feel free to review (^_^)

* * *

"... Please... Naminé... Make me forget..." Axel stood in front of Castle Oblivion's closed gates, staring straight at the white mage who was protected behind them. He couldn't take it - not a second time. The one person who made him feel was being ripped away from him again.

"Axel..." the young girl started. Although she didn't say anymore Axel knew from her voice, the way it trailed off with sadness, there was nothing else that she could do to help him. Axel clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "_Why..." _He knew the answer, but he couldn't stop himself from voicing that one question.

"It's... Fate..." Naminé answered softly.

Axel couldn't help but scoff. "Fate-" Axel started, opening his eyes to look into Naminé's pools of blue, "is what brings 2 people together in the first place. Fate-" Axel clenched and unclenched his fists in a building rage, "is what tares people apart in the end. Fate-" Axel growled summoning his chakras "Does not screw with me TWICE!"

Axel couldn't control his rage as his eyes took on a reminiscent quality. "I remember when I had a heart - and the joys of having feelings. I remember the first time I met _him_ and we became friends. I remember the way he used to make me _feel _-" Axel's body was engulfed in self summoned flames of rage. "-and I certainly remember the way it _felt_ having that world ripped away from me. I lost my _heart_ when they sent him away - and it was destroyed in his absence."

Naminé could do nothing but watch the emotions blaze about Axel, seeing them flitter about him so clearly was something that she had never experienced before. Axel, from what she knew, was a very passionate nobody - despite not having a heart, and that was visible for all to see.

Axel took a deep breath, lowering his chakras and letting the flames about him die. "Then when Sora's nobody showed... looking just like _him_... How could I not feel something... in that space meant for a heart..."

"Roxas..." Naminé said quietly, knowingly.

"I tried... not to get too involved... I was even warned... but..." Axel let his chakra's vanish in a puff of black smoke and let his head drop "... I couldn't keep away..." He chuckled ironically. "Like a moth to the flame... He's my flame - you know?" He said rubbing the back of his head in hollow nervousness. "-But you already know that..."

Naminé stood there, silently, letting him continue.

"I wasn't sure at first, but... some part of me wanted what I had lost... The closer that I got to Roxas - the more I felt... The place where my heart should be ached when we were together, but it is nothing in comparison to the ache I feel when we are apart..."

When Axel next cast a glance at her, Naminé was stood directly in front of him, the castles gates wide open. Axel was about to say something when she closed the gap and hugged him.

"I know... it will mean so little to you... but... I am sorry..." Axel didn't move, and kept his hands at his sides as the young girl hugged his tall frame. "I tried my best so you could be together... but... we all have our part to play... Then - Now - and in the future..." Naminé pulled back to look up into Axel's eyes. "If you give up now, there will be no hope of a future for him... You - play such a huge part in his existence... There is no him without you... If you were to forget..."

Sighing softly, Naminé released her hold of him and stepped back. "I wish I could help - but... I've played my part... It's up to you now as to if you want to play yours or not..."

"Fate... thinks it can do whatever it wants..." Axel started. "Well I'm sick of it." Turning, Axel begins to walk back towards the forest he had come from. He pauses in his steps just before the forest thickens. "I'll do what I have to for him, but I'll do it my way. Got it memorised?"

Naminé smiled, her hands clasped firmly in front of where her heart should be – knowing that this moment would leave his memories soon but that Axel would continue forward on the right path. "Good luck."

Axel smiled, hearing her gentle wish. He lifted a hand giving a lazy wave before vanishing into the forest.

'... I'll love you forever...'

'... Forever's a long time Lea (Axel) ... You'll forget me one day...'

'... I won't forget you... Ven (Roxas) ...'

"I promised forever, Ven, Roxas, no matter how many forevers it takes..."


End file.
